emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 2102 (30th July 1996)
Plot Linda and Biff start the day with an argument. He cannot understand why she slept with Danny so quickly. Seth arrives to tell him that he has got to clear the drains at the holiday village. Rachel is just telling Viv about the new aerobics class at the holiday village when a brand new TVR sports car speeds round the corner and nearly runs her and Joseph over. A glamorous blonde steps out of the car. Seth is having his breakfast in the tearoom again. Eric encourages Seth to come to the singles night. Kathy has no luck in getting him to cancel it. Vic immediately introduces himself and is impressed by her car. Rachel has taken a dislike to her already. Robert is missing Andy and is fed up living on a farm. Marcus pressures Scott again to steal the post office keys. If he doesn't, Marcus plans to rob the post office with a gun. Rachel and Susie seem to be flirting. Susie wants Rachel to come to the singles night. Scott confides in Terry about Marcus's plan to rob the post office. He also tells him about stealing the pension book. Roy wants to go to the singles night as he reckons that he is the only eligible man in the village. Jack, Ned, Vic and Biff all agree that they cannot fathom out women or children. Terry tries to advise Vic to talk to Scott, but he just laughs so Terry asks Sean to help him out. Scott tries to run away from Marcus, but he finds him. Scott tries to stand up to him, but Marcus threatens to involve Kelly. Scott has no choice. Later, he meets Marcus and his heavies. Marcus pulls out a gun, but Terry and Sean are close behind and manage to scare him off. They are then shocked to find that the gun is actually genuine and not a fake. Candy and the girls arrive at the wine bar. Eric has to pay them extra as they are going to go when they realise that they have to get changed in the toilets. Ned has persuaded Jan to visit Linda. Terry and Sean receive no thanks from Scott. He feels embarrassed by their interference. Linda is glad that her mum is there. The singles night is hotting up as the table top dancers look for sturdy tables. Rachel arrives as does the mystery blonde. Dave immediately offers to buy her a drink. Roy is jealous. Robert is really unhappy at the farm. He wants to go and visit Andy in Leeds, but Sarah says no. The dancers are strutting their stuff when Eric suddenly realises that they are dancing on antique tables which are being ruined by their stilettos. All the blokes start to get restless wondering when the women are going to take their clothes off. Candy insists that they are not strippers and the girls walk out in a huff. Ned thanks Linda for making Jan welcome. They realise that there is something wrong between the young couple when Biff is late home. Rachel is flirting madly with Susie and invites her to walk her home. Kathy notices Sean and Dave talking to the blonde, Faye. Susie realises that Rachel is messing her around and confronts her. Rachel is shocked to realise what she has been doing. Sarah realises that the bunk barn has helped keep the Sugdens heads above water, but at the expense of spending time with Robert. They are surprised by a knock at the door and even more surprised when it turns out to be Andy. He says that he has run away from home. Cast Regular cast *Linda Glover - Tonicha Jeronimo *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Joseph Tate - Oliver Young (uncredited) *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Scott Windsor - Toby Cockerell *Kathy Bates - Malandra Burrows *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Ned Glover - Johnny Leeze *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Robert Sugden - Christopher Smith *Sarah Sugden - Alyson Spiro *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Susan Wilde - Louise Heaney *Roy Glover - Nicky Evans *Sean Rossi - Mark Cameron *Kelly Windsor - Adele Silva *Jan Glover - Roberta Kerr *David Glover - Ian Kelsey *Andy Hopwood - Kelvin Fletcher Guest cast *Faye Clarke - Helena Calvert *Marcus Ellis - Richard Burke *Candy - Lenny McEwan Locations *Biff Fowler and Linda Glover's cottage - Exterior and downstairs rooms *Main Street *Windsor's Village Store & Post Office - Exterior *The Woolpack - Forecourt, public bar and beer garden *The Old School Tearooms/Pollard's Wine Bar - Interior *Emmerdale Farm - Field, yard and farmhouse kitchen *Holiday Village *Play area *Unknown outbuilding Category:1996 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes